Giving You a Part of Me
by Nottoca
Summary: A Royai V-day fic – with a touch of EdWin at the end. And because I suck at deadlines, it won’t be done by Valentine’s Day. Sorry. Royai, EdWin, Citrus eventually Royai only , Mangaverse.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This story will have more than one part, mainly because I'm fighting a really wicked writer's block and struggling like you wouldn't believe to write this. It's a Valentine's Day fic that I actually started last year but never posted. I was determined to finish it this year, but sadly, it won't be done by Saturday. It was meant to be a long oneshot but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it into a three chap fic. It's probably because I had a deadline of Saturday (2/14) that I'm having so many problems – creatively, I don't deal well with deadlines._

* * *

Roy threw himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to admit, Hawkeye-sensei had given him a nice room. A nice room on the other side of the house from his own rooms. And those of his teenage daughter.

He smiled. He really couldn't blame his Sensei as the man's daughter was quite beautiful, even though she ignored him most of the time. How long had they known each other? How long had he lived here as Sensei's student? Four years? Five years? He was seventeen now, so it must have been four years now. Four years living in the same house as Riza.

Riza. Elizabeth. Miss Hawkeye. She was the reason he was sprawled across his bed, frustrated beyond words and completely unsure of what to do next. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he wanted to get her something. Something that would tell her how much he liked her. Something that wouldn't get himself set on fire by his sensei.

Hawkeye sensei was very overprotective of his daughter. As he'd once told Roy after they'd shared a few glasses of wine one night, she was the last piece of family he had and he refused to lose her. And although it was unsaid, he most definitely wasn't ready to lose her to a teenage boy. She was only sixteen, a year younger than Roy, and Sensei forbid her from going on dates with any of the boys from school. Roy wasn't exactly upset over that order. If Sensei insisted Roy stay away, at least no other boy could date her either.

Roy wanted to give her something special this year. He had never given her anything before, other than small token gifts on her birthday; usually flowers collected from the garden. But nothing for Valentine's Day. He would be leaving in a few months; he hadn't told her or her father yet, but he was going to join the military and take the state alchemist's test. He didn't plan on giving Sensei much advance notice of it because of Hawkeye-sensei's hatred of the military. He kinda wanted to tell Riza but he knew she probably wouldn't approve any more than her father would.

No matter how much time he spent with her, she was always distant. They even walked together to the local high school every morning and home every afternoon and still, she said very little to him. In one way, he was pleased that they could spend time together in such a comfortable silence. But in another, he really wanted to know more about her, about her life before he arrived, to listen to her talk about her mother, to know what she thought about him.

He'd had a bit of a crush on her for years, always watching her when she was around. She was the one who took care of the cooking and cleaning for the household (he and her father). It was obvious the family had money, or did at one time. The house was huge, the common rooms of the house in the center with three wings with bedrooms, obviously constructed more recently than the main house.

He remembered the first day he came here. He'd stood in the rain at the end of the drive for a few minutes just staring at the huge house. He'd never seen anyplace quite so big and never for just one family. His mother had warned him, but he'd never imagined it this big. When he finally gathered enough courage to go knock on the door, he was surprised to see a small girl with short blond hair, not much younger than himself open the door to greet him. Imagining the door would have been opened by a butler in a formal uniform, this girl almost the same height he was left him momentarily speechless. Taking a deep breath, he thrust the letter clenched in his sweating hand toward the girl and he spoke. Roy could even remember he was so nervous he stuttered when he asked to see Mr. Hawkeye.

The girl had cautiously let him into the hallway, had taken the letter and ran off to another room. Roy could hear the soft deep voice of a man, probably speaking to the girl. A moment later, a tall thin man carrying the letter ambled down the hall, the small girl following silently behind him.

"So you are Mai Ling's son. When I heard from her last, she mentioned you were interested in alchemy and would like for me to instruct you. I agreed, even though you are still rather young."

"Thank you, sir!" Roy exclaimed, extremely excited at the easy acceptance of this tall man. He had been afraid he would have to beg, but to get a chance at learning alchemy he was more than willing to fall to his knees and beg. His mother had told him this man was one of the best and that's what Roy wanted to be – the best.

And the road hadn't been easy. Sensei had been a demanding teacher, insisting he continue his formal education in addition to his alchemical studies and still do chores around the house. In all fairness, Riza was the one with most of the chores, but she never complained. Roy was delegated the outdoor tasks – cleaning the stables, cutting the lawn, raking the leaves. Come to think of it, he couldn't ever recall hearing Riza complain. That was just her way.

Sensei still refused to share the secrets of flame alchemy, but Roy knew that if he kept working he could eventually figure them out for himself. But it would be so much easier if he would just show him the secrets. He would use them wisely, he was responsible enough to control this power and he somehow had to find a way to make Sensei realize this. Once he joined the military and became a state alchemist, he would be able to prove it.

But first he had to find a gift for Riza. It had to be something that showed her how much he really cared for her. That he wanted her to wait for him to return from the military.

Wait for what?

Did he really think her father would ever let her marry him? He knew he wasn't ready for marriage, but when he left, he didn't want her to start dating someone else. Besides, where her father was concerned, the devil you know…

But what could he give her that would possibly express all that? Especially when Valentine's Day was tomorrow.

* * *

Roy awoke from a sound sleep, a vision burning in his mind. Now he knew what he could give Riza.

Climbing out of bed, he stuck his hand into his clothing drawer and searched around for a heavy pouch. Finding it, he quickly dumped the contents onto his palm. The gold of the coin gleamed even in the sparse moonlight.

His father had given him this before Roy had left with the comment to never use it unless he had to. It had been his father's lucky coin and it had gotten him this far, but if there was one person he wanted to have it more, it was Riza.

As quietly as possible, he snuck down to his sensei's workroom. His teacher had located his work room in an unoccupied study in an abandoned wing, knowing the potential dangers of instructing new alchemists. This suited Roy's purposes nicely as he wouldn't awaken anyone else with his work.

Opening the door of the workroom, he was overwhelmed by the smells of chemicals and dust. This was the one frequently used part of the house that Riza never cleaned. Much to her father's disappointment, she had never taken to alchemy. A few years ago, she had downright refused to even visit the workroom, never giving Roy a reason other than she didn't like the place. If she'd explained to her father, Roy had never been told.

Come to think of it, she had changed a few years ago. He had returned home for his mother's funeral and when he came back she seemed even more reserved. Especially around her father. Had something happened between the two of them? Maybe her father had decided to give her the old 'birds and the bees' talk, warning her that his student was a hornet and should have nothing to do with either birds or bees so she was never to think of him in that way. The thought brought a rueful smile to his face. He was fairly sure she had ignored any such advice or, at least, he hoped so.

After that, she had cut her hair short and acted more formal around him. At least for a while. She eventually started to warm to him again, occasionally asking how his day went on their long walks home from school. He never knew what caused the change in her. And for some reason, she stopped wearing those halter-style dresses she used to wear in the heat of summer. He liked watching a bead of sweat form between her shoulder blades and trickle down her back. Maybe it was just that she – they were getting older. She was starting to fill out a little, maybe those dresses weren't providing the support she needed for her developing chest. and her chest had developed quite nicely…

He wiped the smirk off his face to concentrate on the task before him. He only had a few hours before sunrise and he still needed to get some more sleep.

Taking a piece of chalk, he carefully drew a circle on a workbench and filled in the proper symbols from memory. Let's see… he had to think for a moment but the last symbol came to him as he was gathering the materials from the containers in the lab. A little bit of potash and a bit of lime.

Where was the quartz sand? He knew they had some; he'd been sent to pick some up just two weeks ago. A quick scan of the room found it over by some of the liquid ingredients. Roy shook his head.

One of his duties was to keep the lab clean and tidy, all the chemicals in the proper places where Sensei could easily find them. Hmm… Sensei must have been working on something late last night.

He carefully shook out enough sand into the circle to cover the potash and lime already measured out there. Then he set his father's coin in the middle of a smaller chalk-drawn circle. He needed to use the gold from the coin wisely. There was only the small amount from the coin and while he could keep it as an alloy, it still didn't add up to much. Placing his fingers on the chalk, the array glowed blue and the coin split into three portions. He waited a minute for the metal to cool while he tried to remember the pattern he'd seen in his dream, the intricate curves and curls over red glass.

Picking up the smallest piece of gold, he set it inside the larger array with the carefully portioned chemicals and placed his hands on the circle. The blue flickering light filled the room, reflecting light off the walls as the ingredients rose from the table and floated in the air. Slowly, they started to spin around, mixing together and glowing with their own orange-white light, spinning until they formed a hot molten ball.

His eyes narrowed with concentration while the ball continued to swirl around, mixing itself even faster until it had a uniform consistency and color. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face but he didn't even notice it as his focus changed from mixing the compound to forming it into a shape, and slowly the shape it took was that of a heart.

The glass heart lost its glow but remained floating in the air until it cooled to the red color it was formulated to have. The blue light on the walls faded as the heart lowered to the table. Roy took a deep breath as he visually inspected the glass and a smirk crossed his face in approval. The deep red color of the heart was exactly what he was going for and while it was still too hot to touch, the shape seemed to be correct as well.

Picking up the chalk again, Roy drew another two arrays, only hesitating momentarily as he drew the symbols. Taking one of the pieces of gold, he set it inside a circle and activated the array. In the pale light, the gold alloy took on a life of its own, gradually stretching to form a delicate necklace chain. Leaving the chain to cool, the other piece of gold went into the second circle with the now cool red glass heart.

This would be the tough one. Roy wiped the sweat from the side of his face and activated the array. He closed his eyes and let the memory of the object from his dream take control of the design work. The gold swirls and curls slowly formed around the glass heart until it was completely encased in its golden cage. The heart lowered to the table and the glow faded for the last time. Exhausted, Roy cleaned the chalk from the table and returned all the containers to their proper places. Picking up the heart and the necklace chain he quietly returned to his room. Tomorrow he would give his gift to Riza and find out if she liked him as much as he liked her.

* * *

"Miss Hawkeye? I… I have something for you… For Valentine's Day."

The sunlight was bright, reflecting off the recent snowfall and lighting up Riza's face. They were taking the long walk returning from school and Roy had decided now would be the best time to give her his gift. He'd tried to do it this morning, but he couldn't seem to find the right time. Or enough courage. Giving it to her at school wasn't possible and once they got home they'd be risking discovery by her father. Roy would need time and reassurance about how she might feel about him before hazarding an encounter with his sensei.

The act of giving this gift would change things between them. At least, he hoped it would, but only if it was for the better. They were no longer children and he wanted her to know he no longer saw her as one, he saw her as a woman he cared for and maybe even… He couldn't even complete the thought without turning red in the face, so he stopped right there. He needed to give her his gift and he needed to do it before he lost his courage.

At his words, Riza had stopped walking through the melting snow and turned to face him as he thrust a small package at her.

"For me? You've only given me something like flowers on my birthday."

"I know, but this year I wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day." He ducked his head slightly, suddenly a little embarrassed and still worried she wouldn't like it. "Please, open it."

Curiosity piqued, Riza pulled the bright red string off. Slipping a finger under the tape, she opened one edge of the small lumpy package and poured the contents out into the palm of her hand, gasping when she realized what it was. She unknowingly dropped the wrapping in her surprise. Delicate fingers untangled the chain, letting the pendant dangle between her outstretched hands.

"It's… It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and for a few moments Riza found herself speechless. "I-I-I can't accept this Mr. Mustang, it's too much. This is something you give a girlfriend or a wife, not the daughter of your teacher." Folding the chain into her hands, she held them out to him, offering to return the gift.

Roy's heart sunk at her words. He'd made this gift with her in mind and she didn't want it. He really hadn't considered what would happen if she refused it. He had known it was a possibility, but he had tried not to think too much about the consequences of her refusal. Was she doing this because she didn't want the gift or because her father wouldn't approve? Or was it actually because she thought they weren't close enough for her to accept?

Before his brain could really figure out what to say, his mouth started speaking. "Then perhaps you'd consider being one of those."

Riza's eyes flicked up from the pendant she still held in her hands to look at his face, her burgundy orbs shining with doubt, a soft smile of amusement on her lips. "Mr. Mustang, you don't know what you're saying. We hardly know each other."

In a heartbeat, he realized he meant it. He would be more than happy to have this woman as his girlfriend and perhaps, someday his wife. And actually, that was what he'd been hoping for the whole time. "You know that's not true. We've known each other for the four years I've lived in your father's house. We eat our meals together, we walk to school together, we even used to go swimming together."

"But that's certainly not enough to be married on."

Roy gave a rueful smile. "I got a little ahead of myself. It's not enough to be married on, but it's enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend on, isn't it? Forget about marriage and just consider being my girlfriend. Please."

Riza was silent for a moment, mulling the thought over in her mind. It wasn't like she hadn't had a crush on him for years and had thoughts about it before, but that had been only thoughts, not reality. But, two people had to start somewhere, didn't they? And he really was one of the most handsome boys she'd ever met. Not to mention one of the smartest. "Yes, I suppose that's true. But you know we can't tell my father, right?"

"I'll leave the timing of that up to you. I have no desire to become a human torch anytime in the near future." Riza smiled and laughed, making Roy turn to her and smirk. "I really like hearing you laugh; you should do it more often."

"There isn't always something to laugh about around my father. He's just so serious and obsessed by his research."

"Then I'll just have to find things that make you laugh." Roy took the necklace from her hands, carefully threaded it around her neck and clasped it for her. Her hand rose to touch the heart, fingers stroking the cool metal. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you so much for the present. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I made it last night."

"You made this?" the surprise and admiration in her voice made him grin.

"The design came to me in a dream. I'd been trying to think of something I could give you for the past couple of weeks but I only thought of it last night."

"I love it, thank you." Riza looked down at the ground for a moment before turning abruptly and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Startled, Roy didn't have time to react before she started walking quickly toward home. She called back over her shoulder, "I guess if I'm your girlfriend it's okay for me to do that occasionally, right?"

"Oh, you can do that all you want." Roy said with a cocky smirk. Catching up to her, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a stop. Turning her until she was facing him, he took her other hand. "In fact, now that I'm a little more prepared, care to try it again?"

Riza swallowed hard as it felt like her heart was struggling up into her throat. "Ummm… You think it's okay?" she asked nervously. The way he was looking at her made it hard to breathe.

"I don't see the harm. It's just a little kiss." His smirk turned into a genuine smile as he raised a hand to her cheek to raise her face and lowered his mouth to hers, his lips brushing like velvet against hers. Her eyes flew open at the soft coaxing from his tongue, but she complied and parted her lips, allowing him to lightly caress the inside of her mouth with it. Wrapped around her, his arm drew her closer to him where she could rest the palm of her hand against his chest and feel the soft beat of his heart. After a moment, they both withdrew a slightly glazed look in their eyes and a shared smile on their faces.

Holding hands, they continued on their walk home. "Does this mean we can do away with the formal titles? At least when it's just us? I mean, it's a little awkward to call the girl I'm kissing Miss Hawkeye."

"I think we know each other well enough to use first names, Roy."

"I like the way that sounds, Riza."

"Me too."

* * *

TBC...

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?


	2. Chapter 2

Ed left the room he shared with his brother on the excuse he needed some time alone to think and felt a walk would do him good. It was the truth; he just didn't share what he was going to be thinking about. Luckily Al was engrossed in an alchemical text so he didn't insist on joining him, something Ed was extremely grateful for.

Walking through the streets of Central, Ed's thoughts turned to the events of the past week. Winry, while able to live her life as she usually did, was now unknowingly a hostage of the homunculi. Lieutenant Hawkeye was also a hostage, but for Mustang, not himself. A few days ago when he went to visit the Lieutenant and return her weapon she had told him about Ishbal. It wasn't the cut and dry maneuvers and statistics and tactics he would find in a book about the conflict, it was the point of view of a real person who had been there, who had seen all those people die. Who had killed some of them with her own weapons.

As difficult as the story was to hear, Ed now had a better understanding of Mustang, something he wasn't sure he had wanted in the first place. The man was a jerk, an asinine womanizing braggart who enjoyed throwing his weight around to give those under him a hard time. But Mustang had also been used as a human weapon because of his alchemy skills and had been forced to slaughter thousands of innocent civilians. Once the Ishbalan conflict was over, he had been called a hero while he considered himself exactly the opposite.

And because of what he had been forced to do in Ishbal, Mustang had formed a dream, a dream that appealed to others and had them following him in the hopes of change - so alchemists would never be used as a weapon again. After all, no one deserved to be used like that.

Ed kicked a stone and it skittered down the cobbled street. He was getting off track. What he meant to think about was Valentine's Day and the fact it was only two days away. Winry was even coming to Central to pick up a special order for Mr. Garfiel and had promised to have dinner with him and Al before returning on the midnight train. Was it just coincidence that her visit coincided with Valentine's Day? Perhaps he was just reading too much into it. Or he wanted to read more into it.

Crap. This was so damn confusing. And it could all be traced back to that meeting with the furhur and his stupid threat. Ed's blood had frozen when that homunculus said Winry's name and he would have sworn his heart stopped beating as well. Winry usually wasn't the one in danger with these sorts of things and this was exactly why he was so adamant about her staying out of their investigations. She was now the target because of him. But it was then that he realized just how much Winry meant to him and just how scared he was of losing her.

And it wasn't just in a sisterly fashion anymore.

When they were children, he and Al had always competed to see which one of them Winry had liked best and now that he was older, he felt guilty at the idea of trying to get closer to Winry while Al was still missing his body. Except that no matter how much guilt he carried, it was slowly taking a back seat to the emotions he felt when he thought about the blonde haired mechanic. And this was why he felt the need to get her something this Valentine's Day.

Winry had always been pretty, something he rarely admitted to her face, but he'd often thought about to himself. Unfortunately, and in the past few years that pretty face had started appearing in some of his dreams. And they were definitely not platonic dreams. Of course that tight little tube top she often wore while fixing his automail rarely helped those fantasies. Thoughts of dragging it up to see if the creamy skin on her breasts matched that of her bare stomach made times when she was working on his leg rather uncomfortable for him, especially if she were to raise her hand a few inches and move it to the right. If she ever realized how his body involuntarily reacted to her touch, he was pretty sure he'd get a wrench to the head. At least he would if he didn't say something to her beforehand to give her an inkling of how he felt.

And her lips. He loved watching her bite her lip when she was calculating distances or making final touches. Or the way she pursed her lips when faced with a problem's solution she didn't like. They were always to so plump and tender looking. He wondered what it would feel like to touch them, stroke them with a finger or maybe even press them together with his own, perhaps letting him taste her…

Damn it, why did life have to be so difficult? As if everything he and his brother had gone through in life wasn't enough, now what's left of his body was betraying him. Last week he'd woken up with thoughts of Winry and a set of wet sheets that he had to find a way of cleaning without Al learning about.

He wasn't even sure he wanted her to be his girlfriend, he just wanted to find some little way to tell her that he cared and hopefully keep her from looking at any other guys when he wasn't around. The thought of her dating another guy annoyed him to no end, unless maybe it was Al she was dating. If Al was the one who made her happy then who was he to come between them? Sadly, for now Al was still stuck as that tin can, not aging mentally or physically so, as far as he knew, Al saw Winry the same way he'd seen her before he forced Al to help him try and bring back their mother.

No, that statement was wrong; the wanting her as his girlfriend one, not the one about Al because he would do anything for his brother. He _would_ like to have Winry as his girlfriend, but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he was away all the time, not to mention the constant danger to his life in his and Al's search for the stone?

All this left Ed fighting an internal battle of guilt, desire and indecision because his heart wanted a girl his head convinced him he shouldn't. Furious with himself, he kicked a larger rock and was surprised to see it hit the door of Lieutenant Hawkeye's building.

* * *

_Ding dong ding thunk, ding dong ding thunk. _

Riza sighed. One of these days she'd remember to call the super and get that doorbell fixed. The largest metal tube of the lovely chime had gotten damaged while the boys had been moving in her chest of drawers, changing the final tone of the chime disharmoniously.

Uncaring of the discordant sound, Black Hayate ran to the door and let out three sharp barks before sitting patiently to the side. Riza, pulled away from her latest book, followed the dog and was amused to find Ed at her door again.

"Edward! This is a surprise…" she said as she opened the door. He had just been to her house the week before asking about Ishbal; was there something she hadn't explained?

As soon as the door was open wide enough, Hayate had jumped up, slipped through the open doorway and knocked Ed down, standing on his stomach and giving a couple sharp barks into his face. "Please come in." Riza continued, almost as if she didn't see Hayate. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Pushing Hayate away and brushing his pants off, he stood and entered the apartment. His face colored slightly as he stepped into her hallway. "I needed to ask you another question."

"Is it something about Ishbal? Why don't you come into the kitchen and we can have a cup of tea while we talk."

"Well, it's not about Ishbal, it's about… something else." Ed hesitated as he took a seat at the table and while Riza filled the kettle from the tap

"Oh? So what is bothering you?" Riza asked without turning.

"You see, Valentine's day is coming up and…"

"Ah, you need to find a gift for Winry." Riza finished as she set the kettle on the lit stove burner.

"NO!" Ed practically yelled. Realizing his blunder, he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "No, it's just a girl I know and I want to get her a gift." He said more softly.

"Ah." Riza said knowingly as she took two cups from her cupboard and brought them to the table with her. She knew better than to believe Ed's claim that the gift was for someone other than Winry, after all, she'd seen the way he looked at her when he thought no one was looking and his extra loud protest had done nothing to dissuade her. "So you are wondering what kind of gift to get her and thought I might know."

Ed nodded his head, his cheeks a little pink. "Ms. Hughes and Elicia are out of town and you're the only other woman I could think to ask. I mean, I want to get her something other than flowers or candy."

"So the old standard is out then." Riza asked, returning to the table with a small plate of cookies. She'd bought them at the store this afternoon when she'd once again realized the valuable lesson of not shopping when you're hungry. Although it wasn't like she ever remembered it the next shopping day.

"She's special to me…"

"And you want to give her something to tell her how you feel without actually coming out and saying it."

Ed nodded gratefully. It was easy to see he was having trouble even asking her the question. "Have you considered giving her something related to something she likes to do – a hobby or a craft perhaps?"

"I have, but it's rather technical. Whatever I give her would doubtlessly be something she already has ten of or something she doesn't need." Ed reached for a cookie as Riza retrieved the whistling teapot.

"Maybe a bottle of perfume or a nice scarf?"

"Something like that's just not her."

"Well, you do know for most women it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah but she's not like most women." Ed sighed as Riza poured tea into his cup. "And I don't want to just get her some token gift."

"Sometimes when you know you're going to be apart from the person you care for, it's comforting to exchange something with the other person, to give her something of yours that is special to you or perhaps something," Riza's hand unintentionally went to the jewelry around her neck, "that you made for her."

"Did the Colonel give that to you?" Ed asked, reaching for another cookie. Riza's eyes widened for a second before a rueful smile came to her face.

"I'll admit the Colonel gave it to me if you admit you're really looking for a gift for Winry." Riza took another sip from her cup and waited for Ed's look of surprise. She wasn't disappointed as Ed sprayed his mouthful of tea at Hayate, surprisingly similar to the last time he visited. "You needn't be embarrassed, Edward. Whatever you say will stay between us unless you say otherwise."

"Not even to Colonel Bastard?"

"Not even to him… as long as you agree to keep my secret in return."

Ed sighed in defeat and sat back limply into his chair. "Fine then. It is for Winry." Ed paused for a second. "What do you see in that braggart, anyway?"

"In private he really is different than what you may see. I know you two clash heads most of the time, but I think that's because you two have much more in common than you might want to admit."

"I have nothing in common with that… that… that womanizing letch. How can you put up with all the flirting he does with other women?"

Riza smiled with understanding. "Sometimes, to keep things hidden from other people's eyes, we must do things that are contrary to our nature. By his actions around other women, Roy not only reduces the importance of our true relationship but it offers him a chance to gather intelligence. Unfortunately, Bradley saw through at least part of the charade, noticing at least some of my importance to him and removing me from his command."

"So the thought of him with other women doesn't bother you?"

"Occasionally. But I trust him and his love for me. I trust him not to do anything with those other women and to return to me."

"I wouldn't trust him any further than I could throw him." Ed said doubtfully.

"And that would be just one of the reasons why you're not dating him. I doubt I can convince you otherwise just with words. Did you understand what I'd meant earlier when I said exchange something of importance with her?

"That still leaves me with the same problem. What could I give her that's a part of me?"

"I told you last week that Roy was my father's last student, didn't I? Right before Roy left to join the academy, he gave me this necklace. For Valentine's Day, in fact. He'd never given me anything like it and he told me he made it for me himself, out of a lucky gold coin his father had given him when he came to study under my father." Riza held up the pendant around her neck to show Ed. "I've worn it every day under my clothes ever since."

"So I should make her a necklace?"

Riza smiled warmly. "Possibly. Or for her, it could be as simple as a custom made tool. Speak to her grandmother or the man she works for and ask them what she could really use."

"But if I ask, then they'll know I like her like that."

"There's always that risk, Edward, and it's not the end of the world. You could also give them another reason, her birthday, a thank you gift, say it's from both you and Al…"

"So does Mustang carry something of yours?"

Riza nodded and left the room, returning with a medium sized wooden box with a combination lock through the hasp. Quickly spinning the numbers before Ed could see them, she set the open box on the table between them.

Ed looked inside to find several pairs of ignition cloth gloves, one with the flame array delicately embroidered on the back. There was another glove that still had the red floss and needle caught in the half finished pattern.

"You're the one who sews Mustang's array on his gloves?"

Riza nodded. "I know that array by heart, every symbol and the meaning to each one. It was my father's array and I'm the one who chose to pass it on to Roy when Father died. I am the one responsible for creating the Flame Alchemist and everything he's ever destroyed because of it. When I was young, like him I naively believed the position of State Alchemist really was to serve the people and now that I know it is not, I will stand behind him to make it that."

"So you know what his full array looks like, not just the reduced one on his gloves?"

"Yes, and he is the last I will ever share it with."

Ed looked into Riza's eyes and saw the regret there and he understood. It wasn't regret at sharing her father's secret with Mustang, it was regret from the secret their lives had become, regret from putting them both through the hell of Ishbal and the years of separation since then.

"You two have something really special, don't you?" He asked softly and Riza just smiled. "Do you think that Winry could see past my missing arm and leg and ever care for me like that?"

Riza looked at him in surprise. She knew Ed hated having automail limbs but she never realized he thought himself less than a full a person for it. "Edward, she already does. I know she treats you no differently than anyone else she's around and as an automail mechanic, she realizes the need for artificial limbs makes you no different than any other person. Besides, that's her gift to you; your automail. How old were you when you tried the human transmutation? Eleven? Twelve? Even at that young an age, Winry created amazing automail for you and she is constantly thinking of new ways to improve it, even though you seem to destroy it at every chance."

Ed looked shamed-faced at the table.

"She does incredible work and while I know you pay her and her grandmother well, I doubt it's ever worth what effort and part of herself she puts into that automail for you. Those limbs are works of art, crafted with love and care. Give her something special, a part of you she can always carry with her when you're not around. As an alchemist, you have the advantage of being able to make something for her a little easier than the average man could."

"You think she would like something like that?"

"I know she would Edward." Riza smiled and patted his hand. "Getting gifts for that special someone can be difficult, but I know it will come to you. In fact, I think—" Her words were cut off at the sound of the doorbell.

_Ding dong ding thunk, ding dong ding thunk. _

"That doorbell doesn't sound very good. You probably ought to get that fixed." Ed said drinking the last of his tea.

"Yes, I suppose I should." Riza sighed. Great. Just great. Roy was here already. She hadn't expected him for another hour or so giving her time to finish up her conversation with Ed before Roy arrived. Those two were like oil and water so of course they couldn't help but meet in her small apartment. "Please stay here, Edward, and help yourself to more tea and another cookie."

Heading into the hall Riza was annoyed to hear the doorbell ring again.

_Ding dong ding thunk, ding dong ding thunk. _

Maybe she should put an out of order sign on the thing so no one used it again until it she got around to calling the super. She wrenched the door open and was surprised by a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates shoved into her face.

Pushing the box and flowers aside, a familiar black-haired head and smirk greeted her. Stepping backward, she let the Colonel in and took the flowers and chocolates from him. The second the door closed behind him, he had her pressed back against the wall, his lips covering hers as he gave her a hello kiss. A very passionate hello kiss that sent her heart racing and awakened feelings deep in her stomach that only Roy was able to stir.

Parting for breath, Riza, somehow still clutching the flowers and chocolates, pushed him away. "I have company, Roy." She said softly.

"Oh, really? Dating behind my back?" He teased.

"Not quite. It's Edward, we were just talking about a few things." Riza said "Do behave yourself." She added but it was already too late.

"Oh, so why would the fullmetal pipsqueak be visiting you at this hour of the evening?

"We were just speaking a bit about recent events."

"I heard that! Who are you calling so little he'd disappear under a mouse's paw?" Edward dashed out of the kitchen and stood in the hall pointing at Mustang, his arm shaking and his anger visibly rolling off him in waves.

"I thought I heard someone speaking, but I can't see anyone! They must be too small to see." Mustang stood with his irritating smirk, his hands in his pockets, looking everywhere but at Ed.

"At least I didn't bring my girlfriend something as cliché as flowers and chocolates."

"That's not all I brought her."

KA-CHINK

The sound of Riza's gun cocking froze both alchemists. "Stop it this instant. This is my home and you two are going to behave when you are in it. If you want to squabble and act like children you can take it into the street. Do you understand?"

Both nodded their heads like little boys chastened for taking the last cookie before dinner.

"Good." Riza holstered her gun. "Now Edward, did I help you with your question?"

Ed nodded obediently.

"I'm glad. Then if you'll excuse us, I have a date with my boyfriend. And Edward, you know if you mention Roy's and my relationship to anyone I will ensure you need another automail limb from Miss Rockbell."

Ed gave a small shiver. "Yes ma'am." He brushed past them, opened the door and was most of the way out before he turned around and spoke again. "And thanks. I think I know what I'll do now."

Riza smiled as he closed the door behind him and turned to Roy. "And now I'm all yours."

In an instant, she was forced back against the wall as his lips pressed to her neck.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing." He whispered into her skin, his tongue licking the tender point behind her ear.

"For a visit from Ed?"

"You're not wearing nearly enough clothing for a visit from Ed."

"I doubt he was paying any attention to what I was wearing. His mind was elsewhere."

"Oh, what had he come to ask you?"

"What did you bring in the sack?" Riza changed the subject and pushed him away again. Roy gave a soft whimper and gave her a good imitation of Hayate's puppy-dog eyes but she just laughed. "That expression doesn't work for him, so it won't work for you. Come into the kitchen so I can finish my tea; we have all night for anything else."

Riza picked up the flowers and chocolate from one of the boxes by her door and lead him into the kitchen. She took another cup from her cupboard and brought it to the table for Roy.

Taking Ed's seat, Roy first reached for a cookie. Second, he pulled a wrapped gift from the canvas bag he'd been carrying and set it on Riza's seat for her to find when she returned to the table.

"What's this?"

"Your Valentine's day gift."

Picking up the gift, she slid onto her chair and started to unwrap the package.

She held up the tiniest, laciest, most transparent wisp of a black nightgown she'd ever seen.

"Don't forget the matching panties." Roy said with a self satisfied smirk.

Riza looked down at the scrap of lace still in the box. "So is this a gift for me or for you?"

"Well, you have to admit, I'd look rather odd in it."

"Yes, honestly you don't have the legs for it, but I think you're the one who will get the most joy out of me wearing this."

"Don't you want to make me happy?" Roy tried the puppy dog eyes again.

"Happy yes, getting you off without even bothering to touch me, no." Once again, puppy eyes didn't work.

"Please." He tried looking more pitiful, but it only made Riza shake her head.

"I thought I told you the puppy dog eyes don't work."

"Riza, there's very few nights we can actually spend together, I need something to get me through those lonely nights without you."

"Very well, but if you have a camera in that bag, you will be the only one wearing the gift and photographs of it will be all over central."

"Ah, no. I would never…" Riza heard him kick the bag under the table until it hit the wall. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Riza took the last sip of her tea and stood up with the box. "Oh, I have no doubt you'd dream about it. But that's _all_ it's going to be, a dream. Now, have a nice cup of tea, and I'll be ready in a minute."

Roy waited until she had disappeared down the hallway before retrieving the bag. Wistfully, he left the camera in the bag but removed a paper wrapped package. Removing the wrapping, he presented Hayate with a meaty bone. "Happy Valentine's day, boy."

Giving a happy yap, Hayate took the bone and disappeared into the living room.

Picking up the flowers from the table, Roy took them to the sink. Taking a vase from the correct cupboard, he filled it with water, added the flowers and arranged them slightly. Setting them on the table, he smiled before following Riza down the hall.

TBC...

* * *

_Author's Note: Guess we'll be looking at 4 chapters - next one's a lemon. Reviews, thoughts, complaints?_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this is a LEMON chapter. Most of it's an explicit lemon (the only kind I currently write) so if you are underage or not a fan of lemons, skip to the last section (couple paragraphs). PLEASE CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. IF YOU DON'T HEED THE WARNING YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN.

Oh, yeah, warning about the fluff, too.

* * *

While he waited for Riza to change, Roy removed his shoes, pulled the covers of the bed down before jumping up to rest against the pillows. Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the scent of Riza surrounding him. What he wouldn't give to be able to enjoy this every night. The few nights they spent together were some of the only times he questioned what they had to give up for their goals. _His_ goal.

He never would have imagined she'd follow him into the military all those years ago, that they'd both be sent to quell an uprising, that they'd be forced to use their skills to murder innocent people, that he'd be forced to use her father's research and her gift to him to slaughter civilians. Yet she stood by him, before, during and after and he could never thank her enough for that. Even after Maes died and he closed himself off from the world for a time, she was the one who found a way to drag him out of it.

As time progressed he grew more and more grateful for Riza. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to love, he was lazy and moody and secretive and thanks to a scheme he and Maes had cooked up years before, he "dated" numerous women. Yet Riza still told him she loved him.

She was the best part of his life and he loved her with all his heart. Tonight was special. It was their tenth anniversary.

When Riza appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, he was momentarily speechless. All her creamy white skin, covered only by transparent black fabric and lace with her blond hair let down and curling over one shoulder made her an incredible sight to see. The nightgown hid none of curves and allowed the slightest glimpse of her rosy nipples through the lace. God, she was gorgeous.

"You're sure I can't take a picture?"

"And have that found by the homunculi and used against us? – I don't think so."

Roy stood up and took her hand, drawing her close to him until he could turn her around, wrap his arms around her with her back to his chest and bury his face in her hair. "God, I wish I could do this more often." He whispered softly.

His hands slid over the silky sheer fabric of her stomach as he kissed the nape of her neck. "No matter how many women I meet, no matter how many I date, there's always something wrong with them."

"Oh?" she whispered softly, shivering slightly as he ran his fingertips down the length of her arm and she pressed her body back harder against his. One of his legs pressed between her knees and she willingly parted her legs for him, their bodies held so close together sway back and forth softly.

"They're not you. They sit and ask me questions about Ishbal or ask for a display of my alchemy. They treat me like I'm some hero while I know I'm not. With you, I'm just a man. With you I can be me because you know who I really am." A finger brushed the strap off her shoulder so he could place a gentle kiss where it had been.

"I understand. Someday we'll be able to do this in public."

Roy gave a soft laugh, his kisses trailing up her neck to the tender spot under her ear. "Sounds a little kinky. I never knew you were an exhibitionist."

Riza gave a soft huff of annoyance. "I didn't mean it that way, I meant our whole relationship."

"Then you should say what you mean and not lead this poor man on." A hand slipped down to caress a thigh, working its way up to trace the edge of her panties.

She gave another huff of breath. "Poor man, my ass. You spend most of your time tormenting me not the other way around."

"Ah, but you make the prettiest faces when you're annoyed…" he kissed her neck. "Although I don't get to see too many of them anymore." The regret in his voice was so somber it couldn't help but bring the mood down.

"Shh… No business talk, remember?" her voice trembled as she spoke and Roy realized how depressed he'd sounded.

"Right." his mouth moved up to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. "What _can_ I talk about?" he blew a warm breath into her ear and she shivered with pleasure.

"Can I tell you how much I like seeing you with your hair down instead of pulled up in that strict manner? I mean, I like the strict look too, but you look so soft and feminine with it down. Or how I like the way it curls over your shoulder." His hand reached up to touch the soft golden curl. He turned her around so she was now facing him.

"Or maybe I could tell you how pretty your eyes are; they're such an amazing burgundy color that I've never seen before, and you can say so much to me with just a glance. You may not be able to speak of certain things with me in public, but I can see what you're thinking just by looking into your eyes."

"Whether you listen to them is another matter…" Riza said and he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Or how much I love your lips." Roy brought a finger up to trace her mouth. "So strict and firm while in public yet so soft when you kiss me. And your taste…" his finger fell away to be replaced with his own lips. Her eyes settled closed as his tongue lightly caressed the inside of her mouth and she savored his own taste.

"Roy…" she whispered when they finally broke apart.

"Or maybe I could tell you about how much I love your breasts," he smirked, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, his thumbs positioned to brush her nipples through the fabric. The smirk grew larger as he felt her body tremble.

"Roy…" this time her hands closed around his wrists and she dragged him to the bed. "Sit, on the bed, now." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." His smirk turned impish before obediently turning to sit on the bed. "You know how I like it when you get all strict like that." She came to stand in front of him, leaving his eyes level with her breasts. "And you've given me an even better view than before."

He licked his lip and it was Riza's turn to smile.

Roy's fingers reached up and pulled open the ties to the bodice, unlacing it until he was able to reach up and gently push the delicate straps off her shoulders, allowing the nightgown to drop to her hips. Ignoring the cloth, Roy leaned close to place a kiss between her breasts and inhale her scent. She must have showered when she got home as she smelled like her favorite scented soap. His mouth fastened over her nipple while a hand reached to play with the other. She shivered and gasped at the teasing movements of his tongue circling her delicate areolas, the tingling, aching sensations he both eased and created running through her body. Her head fell back and her hands came up to run through his hair, stroking him, guiding his movements gently. Roy looked up to see her with her eyes closed and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

She looked amazing, he thought as he caught the tip of her nipple with his teeth and watched as she winced. He released her breast and moved to the other, teasing it like the other with his tongue. The scrape of his teeth had her arching her back like a cat and biting off a helpless cry. Noticing her knees were none too steady, he gave this breast a final quick nip and looked up at her as her head came upright and she lazily opened her eyes.

"Oh yes, I really love your breasts. Nicely formed, well proportioned and fit perfectly in my hands. They can even be seen under the military blue uniform, something not all women's can, and you look absolutely incredible in a tight sweater. Not to mention they're tipped with the rosiest red nipples…" he grinned and flicked her nipples with the tips of his forefingers, enjoying her surprised cry.

"I think that's enough of that." She said, capturing his wrists in her hands again. "Now it's my turn." The tone of her voice and the teasing glint in her eyes made his pants suddenly feel much too tight. With a quick shimmy of her hips, the nightgown fell to the floor, leaving her just in the tiny scrap of lace that could barely be called panties.

Roy groaned and licked his lips.

Riza gave him a mischievous grin as she shook her hips an extra time or two, making her bare breasts bounce. There was something erotic about standing before Roy wearing nothing but a pair of tiny panties while he was completely dressed. The raw look of desire on his face and the fact he was practically drooling also gave a nice little boost to her ego. Roy tried to reach out and touch her panties, but her hands held his wrists fast, refusing to let him. "I thought I just told you it's my turn." She said with a smirk bigger than his.

"But Riza…" he whined.

"But nothing. It's my turn, so you be a good little boy and just stay right there. Promise?" she asked, bringing his wrists together between them and staring at him.

"I promise." he said sullenly like a little boy agreeing to eat all his vegetables so he could have dessert.

"Good." Riza released his arms and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Can I tell you how much I love looking into your face? I love the expressions you make when you're trying to concentrate, how your eyes narrow - even more than normal," she teased, her hands cradling his face, her thumbs stroking along his cheeks. "And your eyes are so dark I could look into them forever. And that smirk. I both love and hate that smirk, you know."

Her hands, releasing his face, ran down his neck and chest and started to unbutton his dress shirt. She knelt in front of him as she drew the shirt down over his arms. With a feather light touch, she ran her hands down to pull the edges of his undershirt from his pants. Laying her palms on the warm skin beneath the shirt, she slowly ran her hands up his chest, dragging the shirt with them until it could be lifted over his head.

"Can I tell you how much I like _your_ chest? And how glad I am you aren't all hairy like some guys?"

"Just how many other guys have you been looking at without their shirts?"

"I'm in the military, Roy. Men outnumber women ten to one – I've had plenty opportunities to see men without shirts. Not to mention Major Armstrong ripping his shirt off at every possible chance. Now, how about you shut up and listen? I also like how dark and sensitive your nipples are." Riza leaned forward, forcing his legs further apart so she could get close enough to take gentle laps at each dark brown circle with her tongue, grinning as his chest muscles flexed involuntarily.

She really did like his chest; it was strong and well muscled and she loved resting her head on it after they made love. She would fall asleep with the scent of him in her nose and the beat of his heart in her ear. She couldn't wait until the day they could do that every night. She continued to rub his chest, stopping over his right side.

"I've got to say, I'm not too fond of these scars." Riza said sadly, placing kisses over the scars he'd gotten from Lust under the warehouse. She didn't even like thinking about what, she'd felt, was her failure. That horrible night, not only had Havoc lost the use of his legs, Roy had almost been killed because she stupidly suggested they split up. And then instead of taking the news of Roy's death rationally and killing Lust, she'd broken down in front of the enemy, crying like a child.

She always knew if Roy died she would lose her reason for living. The thought of living without him was such a bleak possibility, she very well knew that what happened to her after that point wasn't important but she at least had hoped she would remain strong enough to kill Roy's murderer. That night she had learned otherwise. When Lust had said those horrible words, Riza had felt like she'd had her heart torn out of her. Her brain had stopped working and she'd fired her gun wildly, even though she logically knew bullets couldn't harm a homunculus.

"Riza…" Roy's voice brought her out of her dreary thoughts, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "It wasn't your fault." He said and she nodded automatically, knowing that was the response he would want, some sort of acknowledgment that she agreed with him, even though deep in her heart she didn't. It was an old argument that they may never agree on, but for tonight it didn't matter. This was one of the few nights they could spend together and she had to keep that in mind.

"But what I really love," she said, trying to pick up where she'd left off. "Is this fine little trail of hair that runs down your stomach…" bending over she kissed her way down his abdomen, stopping momentarily to dip her tongue into his bellybutton while her hands deftly popped the button and unzipped the fly of his pants. She tried to yank the pants down but as he was sitting on her bed, she wasn't able to get them very far. Keeping her head bowed down, she glanced up at him and bit her lower lip.

Roy was off the bed in a second, his pants and boxers flying across the room. Taking his seat, he just smirked at her. Riza's expression turned to a grin as she glanced down to his lap. Apparently the sexy innocent look worked well on him.

"I'm guessing you know how much I love this part of you?" she asked, taking a finger and running it the length of his erection, applying enough pressure that when her finger left the end, it bobbed back and forth somewhat painfully on his part.

He grunted and replied. "Tell me anyway."

"You just want to hear me say flattering things about your manhood."

"Of course I do. What guydoesn't?"

Riza rolled her eyes but continued speaking, focusing her gaze on his lap. "Very well, I like the way you feel in my hand." she said, griping him carefully, squeezing him the way he liked. "And how hot your cock gets compared to the rest of you." She placed her other hand on one of his thighs, slowly working its way down to cup his balls, rolling them gently and earning a deep groan from him.

"You also turn a lovely dark red color…" she trailed off, her hand starting to move against his rigid length, the skin moving slightly with her strokes. Roy's eyes were now closed, his breathing loud and ragged. Allowing her grip to relax, she trailed her fingers up his cock, running them gently around the crown, tracing the ridge to the backside.

"I also love the little V on the underside," she said, rubbing it softly with the tip of a single finger. His groan of satisfaction brought a smile to her lips.

Leaning forward, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, tracing the large pulsing vein until she came to the little V that she worried with her tongue. Roy inhaled sharply as his hands came to rest on her head.

"God that feels good." Roy sighed. His breathing was quick and tense, like his lungs weren't able to fully function while she was touching him like this. His brain wasn't working too hot either. His breathing completely stopped when she sucked the entire head into her mouth, her tongue skillfully flicking the drop of come from the slit on the tip, teasing the small opening eagerly.

When he finally regained the ability to breathe and he was having trouble controlling the desire building low in his stomach, he slowly drew her head away. "Riza." His voice was soft and low, the tone stirring the feelings in her heart again. "Not too much. I want to come inside your pussy first, not your mouth."

She smiled up at him as he had her stand before him again. With gentle hands, he slowly drew the panties down, leaving her completely naked in front of him. "I don't think I can ever tell you often enough how beautiful you are." Roy stood and embraced her again, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close, enjoying the feeling of bare skin pressed to bare skin. His hands automatically reached around to squeeze her derriere.

"Would you like a soliloquy on how much I love your ass?" she could _hear_ the smirk on his lips as he nuzzled her neck, teasing the spot below her ear that always made her knees weak.

"I think I've heard enough, thank you." She mumbled into his neck.

"Top or bottom?" He asked, pulling back to look into her face.

Smiling, the mischief blatant in her expression, she replied. "Top. Now get your cute ass on the bed."

"Yes ma'am." Roy untangled himself from her arms, gave her a quick salute and threw himself onto the bed, his body spread out and waiting for her.

Riza watched him bounce a few times and stifled a laugh. "Eager?"

"Just ready and waiting for you, my dear." He said, widespread hands gesturing to his straining cock, his obvious need pointing toward his upper body.

Riza looked down at the man she loved so much. It never ceased to amaze her how lucky she was to have him and how he was always there when she needed him. When her father died, he had been there to support her. She was completely lost, even though she knew her father was ill and near death, the actual loss had floored her. She'd been unable to think, unable to react, unable to answer the simplest questions such as which flowers would he want or what style of coffin. Roy had handled everything for her and when he had shared his thoughts next to her father's grave, she knew for sure she could entrust her father's array to him. It was then she knew she would follow him into the military just to make sure he was safe and used that array to serve the people.

She had never imagined how bad Ishbal would be, the horror the military would cause, the things they would be forced to do, the innocent people they would be forced to kill. The night after her first kill, she sought Roy out and begged him, saying if he ever cared for her, to fuck her, to make the pain go away and prove to her they were both still alive. He agreed and in the darkness of his tiny private tent they had sex for the first time, a rough encounter filled with the unpleasant grit of sand and the heat of a desert night. Afterword, they clung to each other longer than was safe, reassured that they were both still alive and there for each other.

Roy always supported her more than he ever knew, and although it wasn't always via sex, it was a good way to express their love and prove that they were both still alive – something that had become less and less likely as time went on. A month or two before she had been transferred to the furher's office, Roy had caught her sitting at his desk holding a picture Roy kept hidden in is desk, a picture of the Hughes family taken only a couple of weeks before Maes had died.

"_Lieutenant?" when she didn't reply, Roy tried again. "Riza?"_

_She glanced up at him momentarily before looking back at the picture. "They were such a happy family. Why did it have to be him?"_

_Roy shut the door behind him before coming to stand beside her, taking the picture from her hand. "Because he got too close to the truth without realizing just how dangerous the situation really was. And that Envy could change his appearance so easily into those we trust."_

"_If we… if we ever get married and have a family do you promise you'll never leave us like Maes did his family?"_

"_Riza… You know I can't promise something like that. But I swear I'll try my best to never leave you, with or without a family."_

_Roy set the picture on the desk as she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to drag him down for a kiss. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said just before she captured his lips with hers. Roy reached down to pull her to her feet, where he backed her against the edge of her desk. A quick push at the piles of paper behind her cleared the desk enough for when Roy helped her jump up to sit on the top and pushed her back to lay on the surface._

If he thought he depended on her too much, it was definitely a two way street. And she was lucky enough for him to love her.

Riza climbed onto the bed and straddled Roy's stomach, bending down to give him a greedy kiss, letting his tongue slip into her warm, moist mouth, where he could savor her sweet taste. His hands settled on her waist where he tried to force her further down his body. Complying, Riza backed up until she was straddling his hips, dragging the length of his hot cock between the slick, wet lips of her pussy, drawing a primitive groan from his throat.

"Just put it in already." Roy groaned, "Please."

"Since you said the magic word…" Riza agreed, taking his hot length into her hand and guiding him into her waiting opening. She sunk down on him with a happy sigh, the sweet feeling of her body stretching around him an incredible sensation she absolutely loved. There was nothing in the world like taking him into her body, nothing like being this close to the man she loved, nothing like knowing he wanted and loved her too.

She rocked her hips and leaned back until she was sitting upright, his hands holding her around her waist, caressing the delicate skin there.

"Ah, Riza…" Roy moaned, his eyes focusing on her breasts as she arched her back and rested her hands back beside her calves. She gave a quick roll of her hips and earned a grunt from him. Her head tipped back with a soft sigh. "You feel so good, but… would you mind hurrying up?"

Riza gave a soft laugh that made her breasts bounce enticingly. "A little impatient tonight, aren't we?"

"Not impatient so much as I'd like you to increase the rhythm a bit."

"Ah, my mistake." Riza leaned forward and kissed his chest. "Your wish is my command, sir." Using her legs, she raised herself slowly before dropping quickly back onto his cock, earning another grunt from Roy. She did it again, this time more rapidly, followed by another time even faster.

For some reason tonight, Roy was having trouble taking his eyes off her breasts, the well rounded globes that bounced enticingly with her every movement. Everything he'd said about her earlier had been true, he loved every part of her, but especially her breasts. He reached up to wrap his arms round her back, pulling her down until he could capture one of her nipples with his lips. With a satisfied smirk, he could feel the rhythm of her movements change as a shuddered sigh shook her body.

His hands slid down to her hips, helping to lift her and increasing her pace as his hips rose to meet hers, forcing himself harder into her. Riza gave another rough sigh as Roy switched breasts. She could feel the wonderful warmth building in her low stomach and soon the muscles around his cock started to flutter softly. She increased their pace as he released her breast and his mouth sought her lips once again. It was a hard and hungry kiss that was only broken when the tightening of her muscles became too much for him and sent him over the edge. Releasing her mouth with a loud cry, one of the hands holding her hips slid down between them to rub vigorously at her clit. With a soft whimper, she followed him, her body contracting tightly around him, milking him of everything he had.

Giving a heavy sigh, Riza collapsed on top of him and they both lay still for a few moments until the sheen of sweat started to cool and he could feel the goosebumps form on her legs. Roy tipped her off to the side, something she objected to with a soft moan, and he reached down and pulled the comforter over their cooling bodies. With a grumble Riza curled up to him and rested her head on his chest, his hand coming up to stroke her soft hair.

"I love you." Riza whispered, kissing his chest softly before resting her cheek against him once again. "You're staying, right?"

"All night."

"Good," she mumbled before drifting off.

* * *

Riza woke to the feeling of his hands on her back, gently tracing the edge of her scar and the lines of the tattoo. They never spoke much about the tattoo or the scar. Riza knew how much he hated destroying the array, especially since it was burned into her back but it was something she had needed. After all the destruction of Ishbal, she knew she couldn't pass the secret of flame alchemy to anyone other than Roy. She no longer wanted the responsibility, the burden of carrying such a terrible thing. It was something her father had left her and until she got rid of it, she could never be her own person.

That was why she insisted Roy damage the array. She would never forget the pain; it had been worse than when her father burned the array into her back that summer Roy's mother had died. She would never forget the smell of burned flesh, either but she didn't regret asking Roy to do it.

"It's hard to believe it's been ten years." He said, realizing she was awake. "Sometimes it seems like it was yesterday, but a second later feels like it was a lifetime ago."

"A lot has happened in those ten years. We were only children then."

"If I had any idea of what my joining the military would have done to us, I never would have even considered it."

"I think events would have played out much as they have even if you and I weren't a part of it. All the Ishbalan's would have died and maybe even more Amestrians would have lost their lives if you hadn't been there to protect them. In the end, if we can destroy the homunculi and change our country for the better, I don't regret what has happened."

"You mean you wouldn't have been happy living in your father's house with me. Married, with a child or two?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't be happy with that life, Roy. I'm just saying that since our lives took this path, we need to make sure we accomplish our goals, even if… ultimately we don't survive."

Roy's eyes were sad as he pulled her hand up to kiss. "I thought we weren't going to talk like that tonight." He rolled them over so she was now on her back and he had his head resting between her breasts. "Tonight is for us. No death, no dying, no homunculi, no saving the world. Just us."

"I don't know if we can do that. Death, dying and loss just seems to have become so much of our lives."

"Well, then, on another note, Riza Hawkeye, will you _still_ marry me?"

"So it's that time of night again, is it? " It was Riza's turn to tease and smirk as he leaned a cheek against the cushy flesh of her breast. One of his hands had crept up to play with the chain of the necklace she wore. "Of course; I haven't refused you in ten years of asking."

He crawled up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "The first time doesn't count. I had a hard time convincing you to be my girlfriend much less my wife."

"Damn right, we hadn't even kissed. And I was only seventeen – I hadn't even thought of marriage, not seriously. So it's been nine years of asking." She brushed a strand of black hair from his forehead.

"This has to be the world's longest engagement."

"It'll be as long as necessary. In the meantime," Riza's hand snaked down to stroke his semi-erect cock. "Are you ready for your turn on top?"

Roy's answering smirk was all she needed to see.

TBC...

* * *

Somewhere in there I think I lost the characterizations. They probably drowned in fluff. Anybody go into a diabetic coma reading it? If you did, I guess I shouldn't expect a review seeing as you're comatose and all.

Sigh. All I can say is I'll fix it in the rewrite. So ok, tell me how bad it was - I'm going to go hide in my bed for a few days and mull over the Ed and Winry scene coming up. Hopefully I won't screw them up nearly as bad. And sorry, they don't get a lemon.

Should I bother to ask for reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Ed left Hawkeye's apartment in a slightly better mood than he'd arrived in. He still had no idea what to get Winry, but he felt a bit more confident about giving her a gift. He also had firm proof the Colonel and the Lieutenant were dating and even if he didn't like the Colonel, the Lieutenant obviously did and if he was the man who made her happy, then Ed would keep their secret.

Okay, he might tell Al, but that was probably a given.

And all that about Mustang's array… he'd never known that Lieutenant Hawkeye was the one responsible for giving it to the Colonel. It must have been horrible to have been used as a weapon like that, but hell, with Winry as his hostage, the Furhur could demand things like that of him, too… and he knew he'd do them without a second thought just to keep her alive. He'd hate himself for it, but if Winry's life was at stake he knew he'd do what he was told.

The Lieutenant had also helped him realized Winry might not beat his head in with her wrench if he gave her a gift and while he was putting his heart on the line he needed to do this or risk losing her to some other guy she might meet while he was away. And the thought of losing her was worse than humiliation or another knock on the head.

As for his guilt with Al… if Al ever expressed the desire for Ed to back off, then he would. It was the least he could do for his brother. But he was kind of putting the cart before the horse at the moment. In his current state, Al was unable to have a relationship with Winry and as much as Ed hated to think it, he knew they were still a ways away from getting Al back into his body. Winry may find someone else in the time it took for them to find the stone and he couldn't stand the thought of Winry with some other guy. The thought made him disgustingly jealous.

For a long time he had figured he'd just wait until he was whole again before pursuing her but when he saw the way Ling had acted with her, the way he flirted, it was too much. He knew he'd have to act before some other guy did.

A little twinge inside him questioned if she really liked spending time with him. As his automail mechanic, she saw him for repairs, but if – no when, when he had his body back, would she still like being around him? What if she only liked the automail parts of him and when those parts went away…? Would she dump him?

He sighed loudly. This all brought him back to the question of what to give Winry? In the end, his main question wasn't answered and the more he thought about it the more problems his mind came up with. At least he still had all day tomorrow to figure something out.

* * *

As the train pulled into the station at Central Winry smoothed her skirt for what had to be the hundredth time this trip. Truth be told, she was nervous. She'd never been nervous about seeing the Elrics before, but this time was different. This time was Valentine's day.

What was she thinking, getting her hopes up like this? She slumped into her seat with a sigh. She had received one panicked phone call from Ed a week ago and she realized how much she missed him... Them… No, him.

She was absolutely pathetic. She had a crush on Edward Elric, a boy who only thought of her as an automail mechanic and not even a girl. A mechanical freak. How many times had he called her that? It was the truth, but that was probably all he saw her as. If she was lucky, he thought of her as a sister.

She sighed again and stood up from her seat, collecting her purse, hat and coat. This trip wasn't actually necessary. The metal could have just been shipped to Garfel's shop without her checking it first, but Ed's anxious phone call the week before worried her. He'd called her just to check to make sure everything was okay, which was very unlike him. Usually, he only called when he broke his automail. Then she'd had the bright idea of visiting under the excuse of inspecting a shipment of metal for Garfel. The fact it fell on Valentine's day was mostly coincidence. Mostly. She could have done it yesterday or tomorrow, but frankly, she was hoping she would get a gift from the boys. From Ed.

How long had she had a crush on him? It had to be a couple years now even though he had never given her the slightest sign of interest. Why couldn't she fall for some nice young soldier she replaced a limb for or a farm boy who was injured in an accident? It wasn't like she hadn't had boys ask her out on dates before, and she'd even gone on one or two at her grandmother's and Paninya's prodding. But it was to no avail. None of them made her heart leap the way it did when she was around Ed and he gave her that cocky grin of his. None of them would ignore her for months and only come visit her when they were injured and needed repairs.

She had to be completely insane. The only thing that boy thought about was his brother and the philosopher's stone that he'd already spent 4 years of his life searching for. There was no time for a girlfriend in there. There was barely time for them to visit her for repairs, much less just spend some time with her.

Yet she understood the reason behind their quest. She also knew the burden of guilt Ed carried because of the failed transmutation all those years ago. She didn't like it, but she understood why he continued.

Carefully navigating down the stairs, Winry stepped off the train, gratefully taking the porter's hand as he helped her down. With a grateful nod and a murmur of thanks, she turned and spotted the boys and waved excitedly. It hadn't been that long since she'd seen them, but she couldn't help the happiness that surged through her.

* * *

Ed's heart fell as he saw Winry take the porter's hand and her slight blush. The porter was a handsome young man, Ed supposed and apparently Winry agreed as she smiled and spoke to the man before even bothering to wave to him and Al.

Al returned her wave enthusiastically, but Ed only lifted his hand slightly in a short wave.

"Winry! It's so good to see you! How was your trip?" Al asked in his usual eager fashion as the girl hurried up to them.

"Not too bad. I'll never get tired of the changes in the scenery between Rush Valley and here. The land is so different, but it's all so pretty." Winry gushed, telling them what they probably already knew but something she found so fascinating.

Ed didn't hear Al's response as he looked at Winry. She looked beautiful, wearing a dark colored dress that, even covered with her heavy coat, he could tell clung to her breasts and hips. Or maybe it was just his mind that was clinging to her breasts and hips. It wasn't fair; every time he saw her, her chest seemed to be larger.

Al and Winry continued to talk as they made their way toward the ironmonger's shop, Ed trailing behind them, his eyes repeatedly drawn to the sway of her short skirt. The gift he had decided on was in the pocket of his coat. He knew he would give it to her just before she left, if he could work up enough courage that is. All morning he had periodically checked his pocket to make sure it was still there and even Al had noticed and asked him what was bothering him. He hadn't been able to tell him, his nervousness and guilt bothering him too much to talk about it.

Before he knew it, they were at the ironmonger's shop and while he and Al stood looking at some of the trinkets the general public bought, Winry was oohing and ahhing over the tools and the quality of the metals.

She had that look in her eyes again. That annoying one where Ed knew she wasn't thinking of anything other than what she could do with that metal and how those tools would feel in her hands. She also got all wriggly and swung her hips back and forth entirely too much for his liking. Okay, well, frankly, if he was able to be pressed against those hips as she wriggled he wouldn't mind in the slightest, but the way it made her skirt move and how some of the ironmonger's male apprentices were staring all to appreciatively at her backend made him almost growl in anger. He didn't even hear the short joke the head of the shop made, or the sharp retort Winry had in reply; Ed was too busy glaring at a boy who had made a quiet, but rude remark about Winry to another one of the apprentices.

Al, recognizing developing trouble from years spent traveling with Ed, quickly dragged the pair out of the shop, not even bothering to ask Winry if she was done. With practiced experience, he shepherded the two teens toward the restaurant.

Dinner was a small version of hell for Ed. Winry and Al did most of the talking while he sat in his chair brooding. He knew he must have been imaging most of it, but it seemed like every man within a 10 foot radius was hitting on Winry. He could have sworn every time the waiter came to set something on the table, he bent low just so he could look down the front of Winry's dress.

Ed wanted to be the one looking down the front of Winry's dress.

Needless to say, Ed didn't enjoy dinner much. The impending thought of giving Winry the box in his pocket even made him a little sick to his stomach so he didn't even get to enjoy his food. He ate it, of course, but he didn't enjoy it. It wasn't until after dinner that Ed saw the chance to get Winry alone.

* * *

"Ed! Where are you going?" Al asked.

"I'm going to the train station. Winry's train leaves in half an hour."

"But our gift is still at our room!"

Ed sighed. "Why don't you hurry and get it while I walk Winry to the station. You can meet us there then we'll be sure she won't miss her train."

"I guess that makes sense." Al agreed, taking off in a quick clanking run. "I'll see you at the station!" Ed and Winry waited until the suit of armor had disappeared into the dark before continuing on their way, neither saying anything for a few blocks.

"Spit it out, Ed."

"What?"

"Something's been bothering you all night. You've been even more sullen than usual, you've hardly said a word and when you have it's been a growl. Just tell me what's bothering you already!"

"Gimme a minute, will you!" Ed continued walking, not looking up at her as she struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

"And why did you send Al off like that? We have enough time before my train to stop by your place."

"Because… because I didn't want to give you this while Al was around." Ed stopped walking, shoved the box at her and turned away, head hung low and shoulders slumped, not wanting to watch her as she opened it in case she didn't like it. "It's just from me and I didn't want to give it to you while Al was around." He could hear the paper rip and waited for her sounds of disappointment.

"Oh, Ed! It's so cute! I love it!"

Turning around in surprise, he echoed her last words, his head raising up quickly. "You love it?"

"Of course!" the box had fallen to the ground with the wrapping paper. As she held the necklace up to see it better. A pendant in the shape of a little silver wrench with an aquamarine stone between in its jaws hung from the chain. "It's perfect. Wherever did you find it?"

"I didn't. I made it. Actually, it was lieutenant Hawkeye's idea."

"You made this for me?" Winry's eyes were full of wonder, her face shining happily.

Yeah. I bought the stone, but I made the wrench part."

"It's wonderful. But Ed… what does it mean?"

"Huh?"

"Is this a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yeah."

"Am… am I the only girl you made a gift for this year or am I… just one of many?" Winry asked cautiously.

"Of course you're the only one I made a gift for!" Ed exclaimed, offended.

"Don't get upset Ed, I just want to know what this means to you so I can know what it's supposed to mean to me." Winry got defensive.

"_Supposed_ to mean? It's not _supposed_ to mean anything. It means what it means." Ed's temper was rising and once it started rising it could be hard to stop.

"Stop it Ed. I just wanted to know how important a gift it is. I mean, is this something you'd give a girlfriend or just some girl you've known for years and only think of as a sister?"

"I… I… it's something you give a girlfriend, or… a girl you'd like to have as a girlfriend." When Winry didn't reply, he looked up to find her grinning from ear to ear.

"You mean it Ed?" he could hear the hope in her voice and it made his heart swell with happiness.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, now would I?"

The next second, Winry had her arms wrapped around him and her chin resting on his shoulder, even though, surprisingly, she had to stretch up to reach it. "Thank you for the lovely gift, Ed. I'm afraid I didn't get you anything, but maybe this could make up for it a little." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Well, it's a start." She could feel the rumble of his words in his chest and in the moment she spent trying to figure out what he meant by his words, he turned his head and captured her lips with his.

With a soft sigh, Winry relaxed against his body, and knew this was where she belonged, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Her arms reached up to hold him closer, clinging to him as he too held her tight. Surprised, she opened her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips and she gave a soft moan when she tasted him for the first time.

A minute later, still slightly dazed and a little breathless, their kiss broke, leaving them both staring at each other, neither wanting to leave the other's arms.

"Wow. Umm… Wow." Winry bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah." Ed only hesitated a minute before bending to kiss her again. Winry's eyes closed and she concentrated on how good he felt. One of her hand's slid up his chest and behind his head, slipping into his braid, marveling at the softness of his hair. She'd always wanted to sink her hands into hair, see if it was as silky smooth as it looked. It was.

Ed was fascinated at how soft her body was, the cushion of her breasts against his chest, the creamy smoothness of the skin of her neck and cheek, how delicate her body felt when he held her against him, how velvety soft her lips felt against his. How long had he wanted to kiss those lips? How long had he dreamed about holding her like this. How long had he dreamed about holding her even closer, without any clothing between them…

Breaking apart again, he leaned his head against hers, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, both of them breathing a little hard.

"So… does this mean you'd be willing to be my girlfriend." Ed whispered, his voice so soft she had a hard time hearing him.

Her eyes opened wide. "Ed, you mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it. You know I can't give up my search for the stone or leave the military to be with you, but…"

"I know, Ed, and I wouldn't ask that of you. I know how important getting Al back into his real body is to you. But would you please try to take care of yourself a little better? And come see me for tune-ups more often? And _quit wrecking my automail_?"

Ed laughed ruefully, turning to walk toward the station but keeping his arm wrapped around her back, his real hand resting on her hip. "Ummm… about that last one… in my defense, can I at least say its better if I hurt the automail than the actual flesh and blood, right?"

"I don't suppose you could stay out of the fight altogether, could you?"

"Not realistically. But I'll try, and I'll always find a way to come back to you, okay?"

"I guess it's the best I could expect from the Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" Winry said, a hint of regret in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but yeah." They walked in silence for a ways, both happy at the turn of events but saddened at the thought of parting before really exploring their new relationship. Winry still clutched the necklace in her hand, looking more at it that the path they were walking. She was also thinking how warm and comfortable the arm wrapped around her felt and how nice it was to just be this close to him.

"I still can't believe you made it; it's so beautiful!"

"Hawkeye suggested I find something to give you that's a part of me, or at least a representation and the first thing I could think of was your favorite wrench you love to hit me with so much."

Winry giggled. "It's not like you don't deserve it, Ed. But it's definitely special because you made it for me."

"Kinda like my automail." Ed said as they reached the station. "It's a part of you that I always have with me."

"I never knew you thought about it like that." Winry said as they found a bench near the platform where her train was boarding. When she sat, Ed took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck.

"Funny thing, I never did until I had a talk with Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said as he sat next to her. Winry reached over and took his hand, holding it in hers.

"Sounds like I owe my thanks to Miss Hawkeye."

"Yeah, she helped me quite a bit. Of course, she has years of experience of dealing with her own alchemist."

"Oh, oh, did she tell you if they are dating?!" Winry asked excitedly. "I always thought there was something between her and Mr. Mustang."

"Win, I promised."

"If you promised, then there must be something there! Oh, how wonderful for them!"

Ed sighed. Well, crap. That hadn't gone quite the way he meant it to. "Just don't tell anyone. It could ruin their careers and Mustang will fry me to a crisp. I know he's just been waiting for a good enough reason for years now."

"Oh, don't worry, Ed. I won't tell anyone. But… speaking of telling people, are you going to tell Al? About us, I mean."

"Of course. I just didn't want to give you your present in front of him. In case you didn't like it or something."

"You thought I wouldn't like it?" Winry looked up in confusion.

"Well, or you thought it was just a gift a brother might give a sister." Ed kept his eyes focused on the train in front of them.

"Oh. You worried about that?"

"Yeah."

Winry squeezed his hand and watched him from the corner of her eye. "You needn't have. I just needed a sign." The smile that broke across his face made her heart flip.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

"Ed! Win! I made it!" a large metal suit of armor came running up to them, partially hidden by a good sized potted plant covered with pink flowers. Ed and Winry's hands separated. "Happy Valentine's Day, Winry!" he said, offering the plant to the seated girl.

"You guys got me a plant?"

"Well, I wanted to get you cut flowers, but Ed thought they would wilt by the time you made it back to Rush Valley so I figured a potted plant would work better and then you could enjoy it longer than the little time cut flowers live!"

_The boy had a point,_ Winry thought. _Anything else would have died on the train._

"That's why we left it at our rooms, too. Taking a potted plant to that restaurant would have gotten us a lot of stares." Ed explained. He didn't have to mention that it provided the perfect distraction for Al.

"Well, I love it." Winry said as the last call for her train was heard. They walked over to the closest train car, Al still carrying the plant for Winry. "Thank you boys for everything, I had a wonderful night." She reached up and pulled Al down far enough to give his metal cheek a kiss. If metal could have blushed, he would have been bright red.

"Thank you for the plant Al, I'm sure it will make the journey just fine. And Ed," she turned to face him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, too. "Thank you for the gift as well." Al handed her the plant as she climbed the stairs of the car. "I expect to see you both soon, right?" The two boys nodded their heads. "Good-bye." They both waved as she disappeared into the car, now assisted by a porter.

Ed's jealousy twinged slightly, but as he clenched and flexed his automail hand, he remembered that he was the one dating her, not some stupid-assed porter. She had chosen him and his grin returned.

Winry waved from the window as the train pulled away and the Elrics returned the wave, waiting until the train was gone before turning to leave. It wasn't until they were walking away that Al spoke.

"So does this mean you two are dating, brother?"

"W-Wh-What?" Ed almost stumbled and fell.

"Well, Winry was wearing the necklace you gave her, so does this mean she's your girlfriend?"

Ed couldn't help but stare. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm not blind, brother. You've been acting funny all day, suddenly reaching for the pocket of your coat as if checking to see if you lost something, being all upset over any guy who even looks at Winry funny. And you also tried to get rid of me by sending me back for the plant alone. And then when she boarded the train she was wearing a necklace she hadn't been wearing before."

"I was that obvious?" Ed asked ruefully.

"Yeah. You could have just told me, brother."

"I'm sorry, Al. I guess I was nervous about what she'd say."

"It's okay. I'm happy for you both. You deserve to be happy – and so does she."

"So you're not upset? You're not mad I asked her to be my girlfriend?"

"No, brother, I'm not. Why would I be?"

"I shouldn't be happy while you're stuck in that suit of armor! I'm thinking about myself when I should be thinking about finding the stone!"

"Brother, I'm glad you're happy. You can't put your entire life on hold because of our search."

"Why not? You have to?"

"But you don't. And neither does Winry. I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her and I don't want you to be miserable when you don't have to. So don't feel guilty, brother, please."

Ed sighed, shoulders slumped. "I know you love her too, Al. and when we get your body back we'll figure all this out."

"No we won't brother. Winry is like a sister to me, not a girlfriend. And I know that when I get my body back I'll find someone special, too."

"You promise it doesn't bother you?"

"I swear, brother."

"Okay, thanks Al." Ed turned to look at his brother and, not for the first or last time, he considered how fortunate he was to Al for a brother. Now he just had to find a way to get him back into his original body. Getting his own limbs back was inconsequential, especially as Winry was the one who made them, but the sooner they found the stone and got Al back into his own body, the sooner he could be with Winry. And everyone could be happy.

* * *

Yeah, okay, not my favorite piece. But I finished it and that was the point – my motivation has been rather lacking the past few weeks (who'm I kidding, months) and I've discovered forcing myself to write when I'm lacking motivation is a really bad idea. Oh well, please read and review – PM me if you have suggestions on how to improve the story. This is my first stab at Ed/Win, too, so opinions on that would be great.


End file.
